Test Drive
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Ren gets 2 cards saying that Horo and Yoh are both in love with him. What's he to do when he can't choose between them? A Test Drive of course! (Rating may go up later)Shounen-ai YxRxH
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Hell I've even lost my own sanity.

This fic is dedicated to kai-n-rei-4eva ( http: ) who seems to be a great follower of mine (don't know why) and we found out that we've actually known each other for about 2-3 years, ya we're dumb. Funny story actually, we were sitting at computers in the library in school, she went on and asked if I had an account (we're both renowned anime lovers) so in search author I typed in DBZHobbit as that is who I am and she started 'oh my god, oh my god-ing' and I was like 'what?' and she said 'You're THAT DBZHobbit' while I'm thinking 'there's another one?' but that's me and my head so a completely different story. So, it ended up that this was her equivalent of meeting a rock star and I must say I feel absolutely honoured that someone would actually react to how I write and meeting me that way. And so I dedicate this fic to you kai-n-rei-4eva thank you for loving me so much and I hope you like it and does you justice.

Man, that has got to be the longest opening note I've ever written! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Test Drive**

Ren sat in his room, looking at the two cards in his hand…. He was utterly confused. Valentine's day had been a week ago and he still had yet to pick which one. In one hand, was a card from Yoh, and in the other, one from Horo. Now that Ren knew that they both had affections for him he realised that he couldn't chose between them, he liked them both. He loved the way Horo would be quick to think of a funny line or a sarcastic remark. But he also loved the way that Yoh was so laid back and never panicked. He loved the way Horo got all worked up and pink when he was mad but equally, Yoh was so friendly and caring. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts and a familiar voice interrupted them even further "Ren, dinner is ready!"

"I'll be there in a minute Jun!" Ren sighed and put the cards back in his draw; still unknowing of which one he should chose.

After dinner Ren returned to his room, took out the cards and resumed to stare at them. Suddenly Bason came out of wherever he stayed "You still haven't chosen Master Ren?"

"No I haven't"

"Have you seen Yoh or Horo since the cards came?"

"No, I've been avoiding everyone. I've barely seen anyone but Jun for the past week"

"Maybe you should try a drive"

"A what?" Ren stood perplexed

"A drive Master Ren. I remember someone saying that you can try before you buy and can have a test drive"

"Bason, have you been watching the TV with Jun again? Those shopping channels will be the second death of you!" Ren then thought for a moment "But actually, you have a point"

* * *

Yoh was sitting in the park. He had been running with some weights and had decided to take a break, it so far had been a three-hour break but what Anna didn't know couldn't hurt her. Yoh had been staring at a tree when a shadow came across his vision "Hi Ren!"

"Hello Yoh" Ren sat down next to Yoh "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hey, did you get my card?"

Ren turned a lovely shade of crimson and Yoh figured he liked Ren blushing "Yes, I did that's why I'm here"

"Oh?" Yoh's heartbeat got a bit quicker.

"Yes… I erm, I…" Yoh's heart was thumping in his chest now _Come on Ren. Say it, please say it_

The Chinese boy took a deep breath "Yoh, would, would you go out with me sometime?"

_YES!_ "Oh course I will Ren! How's tonight sound?"

Ren smiled "Tonight sounds great"

"Great!" Yoh grinned, "I'll pick you up at seven!"

"I'll expect you at seven thirty then!" Ren said as he walked off

"Oh very funny Ren, very funny" Yoh sounded sarcastic but he was thoroughly enjoying the view of Ren's rear end.

* * *

Horo horo was waxing his snowboard with Kori when Ren suddenly appeared "Hey Ren! How's it going?" Horo immediately flicked Kori away and the disgruntled spirit went to eavesdrop under a bush.

"It's going fine Horo. Listen, I erm, read your card and… er"

Horo's face fell "It's okay Ren, you don't have to explain. I'm used to getting put down"

"What? No! No, I'm not turning you down! I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me. How about tomorrow night?"

"Really! Tomorrow is great!" Horo then tackled Ren to the ground "You're so great! I knew I was right to like you!"

"That's… really good Horo… now can you get off me, I can't breathe" The Snowboarder got off Ren so he could return from his delightful colour of purple.

* * *

Ren got out of the shower wondering whether this was actually a good idea. "Oh well, I cant go back now" he thought. He entered his room, pulled on a pair of tight black jeans, a light blue shirt and was just putting on a leather jacket when a knock was heard from the door. Ren looked at his watch, 7.00pm, Yoh was right on time. He ran down the stairs to be greeted with Yoh's trademark grin, Ren smirked " I was expecting you to be late"

Yoh's grin widened "I know, that's why I made sure I was on time" Ren laughed and they left to go on their date.

A few hours later they were walking along the beach after having dinner in a restaurant. Ren was looking over the moonlit ocean when he felt Yoh slip his hand into his own. At first he was startled but he then tightened the hold and they carried on walking in silence, hand in hand.

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"I really enjoyed tonight"

"Me too"

"Do you have a curfew?"

"I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"It's just that it's midnight and I was wondering if I needed to walk you home"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking home, Yoh"

"I know that, it's just a pretty thing like you can't be out by himself at night. There are some weird people around"

"Like you, you mean?" Ren smirked and even though it was dark Yoh knew he was blushing "What about you? Doesn't Anna set you a bedtime?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be asleep by ten. But for you I'll make an exception" Yoh laughed and Ren couldn't help but laugh along with him.

They came up to Ren's door and he turned around to face Yoh. "Well, this is it. Thanks for a great night Yoh"

"I should be thanking you. You're the one who paid"

Ren blushed again, he wished that he could control his cheeks; they seemed to get out of control around a certain Shaman. "Goodnight Yoh. And thanks again"

Ren leaned in to give Yoh a hug goodbye, but Yoh seemed to have the same idea and their lips met. Ren's heart soared and he could feel his cheeks burning. They parted and both boys looked embarrassed. "S-sorry Ren… I- erm" Yoh stammered.

Ren smiled and spoke in a soft voice "No need to apologise Yoh. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay!" Ren entered the house and Yoh walked off whistling.

The Chinese boy was just taking off his jacket when he heard a giggle from the corner. Jun was sitting by the front window with her hand over her mouth trying to keep her laughter in check. "JUN! You WATCHED!"

"I must say Ren, you're adorable when you blush." She giggled again "Like now for instance" Bason and Li Pi Long appeared beside her "But, wasn't that Yoh Asakura?" Li asked rather confused

Bason nodded "Yes it was"

Li was still perplexed "But Yoh is a boy isn't he?"

Bason nodded "Yes he is"

Li was starting to catch on "So, Master Ren is… he's" Li was rather embarrassed to say the word.

Bason nodded "Yes he is. Master Ren is having a drive of Yoh" At this everyone else stared at the spirit wide-eyed.

"I don't think that I particularly want to know what my little brother has been driving, thank you very much" and with that Jun got up and went to bed.

Ren was red again, but from anger this time "Will you two please not discuss my sexuality in front of my sister, actually, in front of ANYONE. And Bason, STOP CALLING IT A DRIVE!" Said angry shaman then also left and went to bed.

Li looked at Bason "What did we do?"

Bason shrugged "Beats me"

* * *

AHA! Chapter one finished! I'm off ill at the moment so I finally got the chance to finish this thing. And yes Ketsi, I have written more on the challenge but I'm very busy right now so it might now be up for a while. You know, I just figured that Ren changes colour a lot in this fic. Anyhoos, Read and Review please! 


	2. That Thing

Disclaimer: I still own nothing… nothing at all… I don't even have any Shaman King stuff like manga or DVDs… so yeah, me no own it.

Chapter Two! Those of you who know me know that when I post a fic, the next chapter takes a bit of time to follow unless I'm ill and bored out of my mind. Like the situation I'm in now for instance. So this is why chapter two is up relatively fast. Happy readings! By the way, I have no idea why I made Li Pi Long so dumb and funny so I deeply apologise to him but I think it's cute. Oh, and lets pretend they didn't have blenders when he was alive okay?

**That thing**

Ren woke up the next morning thoroughly happy with the events of the previous night. He got up, showered, dressed and headed downstairs for his breakfast. Jun was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in her hand and reading the newspaper, Li Pi Long was fathoming out how to use the blender, failing miserably yet slowly learning and Bason was watching with amusement. Ren figured that since Bason couldn't physically touch said blender he could watch and laugh at Li but Ren knew that if he could, he's be just as successful as Li was right now. But all in all it was a normal morning in the Tao house.

"Good morning Ren" Jun chirped. Ren poured himself a glass of milk and sat down across from her.

"You didn't get the wrong end of the stick last night did you?"

"Oh no. It seems to be you who has been on the end of a stick little brother." She hid her smirk behind her paper

"JUN! How could you say something like that!"

She gave up on the hiding and burst out laughing, "I'm only playing with you. Are you going out today?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll have to"

"And why is that?"

"None of your business"

"Oh I see"

"You see what?"

"Nothing. Can you get the items on the list on the counter please, since you're already going out" She then returned to her classifieds.

Ren finished his milk and grabbed the list from the counter. "You were just waiting to see if I was going out weren't you? So you wouldn't have to move that lazy buttocks of yours!" He then stomped out the house as Jun made a sound of neither admittance nor denial, but more of amusement.

* * *

Ren looked at the list in his hand, it wasn't _that_ long so he thought that he'd go and see Horo horo first. He was just walking through the little town when he saw the blue-haired teen buying something in a store. He walked over to say hello. 

"Hello Horo" Said teen jumped about a foot in the air

"Ah! Oh, hi Ren!" He was blushing and trying to hide something

Ren tried to peer around Horo's body but still couldn't see anything "What have you got there?"

"N-Nothing. So, why are you out here?"

Ren lost interest in the mysterious purchase "I came to see you, and then Jun grabbed the opportunity to give me a shopping list"

"Oh, you want some company?"

Ren was a little taken aback by the proposal but shrugged and said, "Sure, why not? First thing is… milk"

"Why am I not surprised?" Horo said rolling his eyes.

They were now walking down the middle of the street "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you drink so much of the stuff I'm not surprised that you've run out"

Ren thought for a minute, he did drink a lot of milk, he decided to make a scientific answer "It makes your bones strong and so I can last longer in battle'

"Yeah yeah, just like Pilika has an excuse for eating chocolate"

"Horo, Pilika's older than you right?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Since we both have older sisters. Does she ever make… inappropriate… jokes at your expense?"

"No not really, she's too busy training me to the brink of my limits to even attempt to be funny"

* * *

They shopped for another hour, getting milk, bread and various other things on Jun's list that was until they hit a pothole. 

"I can't buy _that_!"

"Buy what?" Horo leaned over Ren's shoulder to look at the last item on the list "You can't buy _that_!"

Ren stood with his arms folded in complete protest "No, I shan't. I refuse as a member of the male sex to buy that… that… thing… Horo, would you-?"

"NO!"

"What about Kori?"

"You think the owner would serve a 6 inch high spirit?"

"Good point"

They stood outside the store that sold the offending item and stared apprehensively in the window "Ren, what are we going to do?"

"I haven't a clue. I think Jun can go and get it herself"

"Wouldn't she be mad?"

Ren sighed "Probably. Then she'd tell me that I'm being stupid and stubborn and acting like one of her ex-boyfriends."

"Is this like a test of loyalty to her or something?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was" He sighed again. "Well, maybe if we went together it wouldn't be so bad"

"Alright." So they linked arms and marched into the store with a purpose.

* * *

After finding the item they went to the counter. Ren gave it to the checkout man and he looked from Ren to Horo and raised an eyebrow at them. Ren, needless to say, was not happy "I HAVE A SISTER OKAY!" 

The guy just gave him one of those 'yeah right' looks, accepted his money and let them leave with no further hindrance.

Horo decided to stay a step behind Ren after they exited the store as the Chinese boy was in a foul mood. The snowboarder was lost in his thoughts when he smacked into the back of Ren who had stopped abruptly. "DAMMIT! I hate my sister!"

"It wasn't that bad a thing to buy Ren, it could have been worse."

"No, it's not that. She never gave me any money! I just bought all that stuff with my own! Dammit!"

Horo tried to hide that he was chuckling but then gave up and fell about laughing, "Well I'm glad you think it's so funny North boy!"

"It's just," He still couldn't stop laughing "It's taken you until now to figure it out" Ren was trying to keep his 'I'm pissed off' look in place but his mouth kept wanting to smile. He had to admit, it was quite funny. In the end, his angry face shattered and he joined Horo in laughing until their sides hurt.

* * *

YAY! Chapter 2! All done and dusted. And NO! I'll NEVER tell you what it was they had to buy! Muahahahahahaha! Next, Ren and Horo's date! Read and review people! 


End file.
